deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (Lego Movie)
Batman (Lego Movie) is a supporting character in 2014 movie, The Lego Movie, then later he was the main protagonist in 2017 movie, The Lego Batman Movie. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Batman (Lego Games) Vs. Batman (Lego Movie) * Vanoss/Bat-Owl Vs. Batman (Lego Movie) Possible Opponents * Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank) * Chase McCain (LEGO City: Undercover) * Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball) * Lego Spider-Man (LEGO Marvel) * Luke Skywalker (LEGO Star War) History Batman first appeared in the 2014 film The Lego Movie as a supporting character. At the time he was dating Wildstyle and was one of the many Master Builders fighting for freedom. He was a bit of a jerk with a HUGE ego, sometimes forgetting to care for his own Girlfriend and bickered with other Builders, especially Emmet. At the end of the Movie, he admitted to being a bit selfish and broke up with Wyldstyle so she could be with Emmet. The Caped Crusader later became the Main Protagonist of The Lego Batman Movie and will most likely appear in The Lego Movie Sequel. Death Battle info Backround *Real name: Bruce Wayne *Occupation: Crime fighter, billionare *Height: Unknown, most likely the size of a Minifigure *Weight: Unknown, most likely the weight of a Minifigure *Likes fighting crime, showing off, and himself *Voiced by Will Arnett of all people Skills/Abilities Speed *Can Master Build at high speeds *Can dodge gunfire and lasers *Outran Mr. Freeze's ice beam Strength *Knocked out Bane in one punch *Can tear through steel *With all of Gotham, pulled the entire City back together Durability *Can survive point-blank explosions and long falls The Batmobile *Batman's main mode of transport *Consists of only black (and very, very dark grey) *Batman can rebuild it into other vehicles like the Batwing and the Scuttler *Has built-in boomboxes called "The Dogs" **Loud enough to shake the Batmobile itself ***"Listen to 'em bark!" *Can drive up 180 degree slopes *Auto-Drive is literally just a rope on the wheel Gadgets *Batarang **Has a near limitless supply of them **Is kind of a bad aim *Bat Shark Repellent **Also works on Orca's **Useless 99% of the time *Grappling Hook **Can be modified to have longer range **Strong enough to hold a jetpack in place **Has two for some reason *Bat Merch Gun **Able to stun people **Can also double as extra gear *Many more Attributes *Very skilled in fighting *Has incredible reflexes *Has over 79 years in experience *Can build anything depending on his environment *Recently learned teamwork *Bruce Wayne disguise works well *Has a nine-pack Feats *Beat up his entire Rogues Gallery in 1 minute and 55 seconds while singing. *Survived point-blank explosions *Guided Robin through a booby-trapped vault in Superman's Lair (Fortress of Solitude) *Took down Joker for 79 years *Survived a fall after fighting Bad Cop *Defeated Bad Cop with relative ease *Talked his way out of the Phantom Zone *Re-Imprisoned everyone back to the Phantom Zone *Fought off a few Micro Managers *Survived Metalbeard falling on him *Flew his jet into the sun (and made it look really cool) Weaknesses *Has a HUGE ego, even after the events of the Lego Batman Movie *Afraid of losing his friends/family (Snake-Clowns comes close) ** As a result, Batman's very anti-social and prefers to be on his own *Doesn't imprison the criminals he beats up *The Batmobile way destroyed easily by Mr. Freezes gun *Is VERY negative at everything due to his "dark" and "Broodingness" *Is a bit too edgy *Bat Shark Repellent is useless in about 99.9% of situations Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants based on parodies Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Detectives Category:Hacker Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Lego Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users Category:Toy/Doll Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users